


Circles

by Limelasers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, episode 83 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelasers/pseuds/Limelasers
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 83Some weeks after Allura makes that teleportation circle, she and Kima sit together quietly in the gardens of Whitestone castle.Just a short drabble because I am very invested in these fictional wives.





	

"See, _this_ is what a teleportation circle is _supposed_ to look like." Allura comments offhandedly, tilting her book so that Kima can see the page.

"I know." The halfling shrugs, resuming the careful motions of her cleaning rag along the blade of her sword. The Holy Avenger was never really anything but pristine outside battle, but it calmed something in her to take some time to ensure it every so often. It felt almost peaceful, a little like prayer. It takes her a moment to realise Allura hasn't moved the book away.

Kima looks up at her with a small frown. "What?"

"You know?" Allura sounds shocked, voice a little unsteady as she struggles to keep it quiet. The gardens of Whitestone castle are peaceful all around them, but the Arcanist looks shaken.

"...Yes?" Kima rests the blade flat against her knee. "I've seen you cast those things enough times to know what they look like-"

"So when we were trying to get home after Raishan..." Allura forms the words slowly, trying to process this new information. She is rarely anything but polite and proper around everyone else, pretending to take the world in her stride, and Kima won't ever admit how intimate it feels to see Allie with her facade down. Even if what's underneath seems to be quickly turning somewhat stormy.

"What?" Kima presses, impatient to find out exactly why Allura is suddenly frowning. They were having a nice afternoon to themselves, what could possibly be bothering her?

"You knew." Allura concludes, shutting her book with a thump. "You knew my teleportation circle wouldn't get us to Emon?"

"I knew there was something off, sure-"

"And you still went through it?!" Allura is fighting to keep her voice quiet now, torn between anger and horror.

"Yeah." When Kima says it, she states it like it's obvious, which it is to her. "I told the others." She shrugs, and Allura's mouth is hanging open.

"Why?!" She demands, fingers paling from pressing hard against the spine of her book to keep herself in check. "Why did you-"

"You went through!" Kima responds hotly, raising her voice and causing a couple of gardeners ambling by to turn their heads. "You went through, so I went through!"

"But it could have sent me anywhere!" Allura's protest is accompanied by her necklaces jangling as she smacks her hand on the book in frustration. "We ended up in the middle of the ocean, Kima! You almost drowned! There are stories of those wards sending people to other planes, to-"

"I _know_!" Kima clenches her fists, kneeling up sharply so she's a little closer to Allura's face, even though she would have to stand up totally to be anywhere near it with Allie sat on the white stone bench beside where she was working. "I know all of that! I went anyway! And you can tell me to be more careful til you're blue in the face, Allie, but you can't tell me not to come for you when there's trouble! I know the risks and I'd do it again! What is there to be mad about?!"

She sits down again firmly, scowling, and turns her attention back to her blade, squinting to try and see where she left off polishing. There's a moment of quiet, and the rest of the world tunes back in; the muted shouting from the marketplace far from the garden walls, the buzz of activity inside the castle, the murmur of a breeze through the leaves of Cassandra de Rolo's impeccably maintained rose garden. The rustle of fabric beside her as Allura moves down off the bench to kneel beside her on the grass.

Before Kima can think of something appropriately grumpy to greet her with, she feels elegant fingers on her jaw, guiding her head up away from her work. There's only time for a surprised raising of her eyebrows before Allie is kissing her, harder than people probably usually kiss in a fancy place like this (not that Kima’s about to complain). She lifts a hand to Allura's hair, rough fingertips brushing the parting between her braids, and the Arcanist's familiar perfume greets her as she presses closer. She feels Allie's neat-nailed fingers in her own messy hair, tastes her tongue as it brushes into her mouth, as her necklaces bump softly against the front of her linen shirt.

They part after what feels like forever, Kima doing her best to stay focused on whatever they were talking about before, and not get distracted by how Allie is practically in her lap, cheeks glowing with a faint blush. Stubborn confusion wins out in the end, and Kima speaks up.

"You're a confusing woman, Allie." She says, but it's teasing, more of a request for answers than anything else. Allie is still frowning a little, and Kima reaches up to brush a stray lock of golden hair off her forehead.

" _I'm_ the confusing one?!" Allura protests, then sighs, shaking her head a little. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind about trying to save me in the future, is it?"

Kima snorts. "Allie."

"I know, I know." Allura sighs, rolling her eyes with a fond old smile. "Permit me this one fantasy, Kima, that my girlfriend might actually look after her own wellbeing for once in her life."

She tuts, getting gracefully to her feet and attempting to dust off the knees of her robe, which are smeared with a little dirt and water from kneeling so long. Kima watches, chin resting on her hand, grinning up at Allie and watching her collect her book from the bench. "And now I'll have to go and get changed in order to remain presentable as well." She sighs.

Kima knows Allie can prestidigitate herself "presentable" again in three seconds flat, and wonders what she's up to for a moment, before the Arcanist offers her a charming and entirely unfair smile. "Care to join me?"

The paladin is pretty sure, as she bundles up her equipment and follows Allie into the castle, that the Holy Avenger was pretty much clean to begin with anyway, and probably won't need tending to again- at least, not for the next few hours.


End file.
